Epilogue: The Club
by BloodGulchBlue
Summary: What happens when the epic saga of RvB finishes? Let's say that they're on Chorus, stuck after ending the civil war. Previous events have split the teams. Can Felix bring them together when they meet up at a club? This was written before Season 12, episode 10. Rated M for language.


**Author's note:**

**First off, this is my first fanfiction. Please leave constructive criticism! Secondly, Red Vs Blue belongs to Rooster Teeth, no copyright infringement intended. Thirdly, I don't intend to rip anyone off, so if you do think this is too similar to another author's you have read, please alert me, so that I can take appropriate steps!**

**Note:** **Since the events of Season 12, episode 8, this fic may not fit in with the continuing storyline.** **Please bear this in mind.**

Felix double-checked the directions. He almost hadn't decided to turn up, but finally decided to. The bar/ club was in a quiet area of Chorus' capital city, though it was renowned for its atmosphere. Normally it would be heaving at ten in the evening, but the queues of people were missing. Wondering if he actually was lost, he carefully opened the door, letting out a sigh of relief as he did so. They were there. The bar was at the back of the club, unmanned, to his left were gambling tables and to his right were booths for groups. An empty dance floor took the space in the middle.

"Hey, dude." A small, ghostly figure materialised on Felix's left. "Welcome to the club."

"Church?" Asked Felix

"Yep, that's me. Caboose installed me into the club's network, so I can move around freely, without being stuck inside someone's head. Of course, that was after I convinced him to take me out of the Mongoose. He wanted to go 'patrolling' or something. Anyways…"

"Hey! Felix!" A voice shouted from across the gambling tables "come over here!"

"TUCKER! SHUT UP!" Church yelled. "I'M TALKING TO HIM! Fuck, he really gets on my nerves sometimes. You'd think he was more mature now, but no, he's still same old Tucker. See you around."

Felix shook his head as Church vanished and walked over to a table, where a fragment of Church was presiding over a game of Blackjack. He cast a quick glance over the players; Grif, Simmons, Donut, Tucker, and, sitting behind an astonishing pile of chips, Caboose. He sat down in an empty seat, and a holographic display of his chips and cards appeared.

Tucker greeted him with a "Hey, Felix". The others said hi, and so they got down to playing. Felix ordered and received his Martini from Lopez, who was on serving duty. After winning his first hand, he then losing his 19 to Simmons' 21.

"How are we all doing?" Felix asked the table. Tucker, the unofficial statesman, spoke first.

"Well, after the whole incident, we kind of split. I was stuck babysitting Caboose and Church;…"

"It was great! I was with my best friends!" Caboose interrupted. "We did lots of fun things like look for Tucker's sword after he sold it on the internet!"

"Caboose, that was your fucking fault!

"No it wasn't, you can't prove it."

"Fuck, anyway, us rankers stayed in touch, but it wasn't really all that fun. There was nothing to do; we got no recognition and we're stuck on this rock until we get a free lift off! We spent the last of our cash on renting this place for the night, and right now we're trying to forget about our troubles."

"Yeah", Grif added "It really sucks that there's nothing to do but listen to Donut's tips on how to 'clean your inner body' at the Red flat."

"Do you guys want a physical demonstration?" Donut asked, jumping up from his seat.

"FUCK NO!" The assembled cried. Donut sat back down, a little abashed

"I mean, we tried to get jobs, but we have no skills." Simmons lamented. "I sometimes wonder why we're here…"

"Dude, how drunk are you?" Grif asked.

"I'm not sure" Simmons replied

"Anyway, 20 gimmie the cash!"

"You backstabbing cockbite! You promised me that you'd let me win this round!"

"Did I? Well Simmons, never expect someone not to take advantage of you when you're drunk"

"That's not fair! I didn't mean to get involved with your sister! I thought we'd made up!"

"Tough luck Simmons, you're cleaned out!"

"Caboose, please could you lend me some chips?"

"Will I get interest on it?"

"Yes, um, point zero one percent"

"Hooray!"

"You idiot Caboose, you gave him half!" Tucker admonished his teammate as Felix stood up, drained his glass and moved across the dance floor to one of the full booths. In it sat Doc, Wash, Sarge and Kimball. Church was in the centre, taking orders and swapping banter with them.

"Well, if it isn't Agent Felix" Wash said, a glint in his eyes as he raised his bottle. "Finally decided to sit with us officers and grace us with his presence"

"Hey Wash, still on the run for that Freelancer shit that went down?"

Wash grinned, and motioned an empty space on the semicircular seat. Felix sat ordered another Martini. Kimball smiled at him.

"What led you to come here?"

"The lack of company, the feeling of loneliness…"

The table stared at him.

"Okay, I wanted to see you lot again."

"It seems that we're not the only ones who miss the good old days" Wash muttered sadly.

"Yeah, if there was a chance to shoot Grif every day, then I counted it as a good day" Sarge said.

Doc nodded. "You know, it's actually pretty common for close bonds to be formed in combat, which draw you together, known as…"

"Doc, please, I've been listening to your medical crap since I decided to share a flat with you"

"You lot too?" Felix asked. "It seems that maybe you lot should join the others and be one group"

Surprisingly, Church spoke up. "We've had our differences. This night isn't really going as planned. The troops we invited declined our invitations, Tucker drove off a group of girls by trying to chat them up, and we can't get together as a group. It really sucks."

The others nodded in agreement.

"Is someone missing?" Felix asked. "Where's Carolina?"

"In the far booth" Church replied. In a dark corner, Felix could make out the outline of the ex-Freelancer. "It's her who really set things off. She's not willing to talk, not even to Wash or me. Caboose tried to cheer her up by singing, but she moved from this table to there before Tucker moved him away."

"I'll talk to her" Felix stood, and walked with his glass to the table. A tiny point of light flared, then vanished. It regularly continued to do this as he walked towards her.

"Hey" Felix said. There was no reply. "Mind if I sit down?" Silence. He sat, placing his Martini with a soft _clink_. She sat there, the light flickering from something cupped between her hands.

"What's that?" he asked. Carolina opened he palm, showing a lighter lying on it. She raised her head. She'd been crying.

"It belonged to someone close to me. He died. I met him at a club back on Reach, and we worked together. This is all I have to remember him by."

They sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes, listening to the raucous cries as Caboose got blackjack yet again, and Sarge, Wash and Kimball debating about who had led their team/ army the best.

Felix finally spoke. "Look, when I first met the Reds and Blues, I really thought that they didn't have it in them to do much. I know, I was cocky, self-confident and an opportunist. But being around them changed me. I was able to become a better person, and this may sound cheesy, but all of them are my teammates now. You're letting them down. Church told me that you worked well as a team once, you stopped being bossy and recognised their use. Why can't you do that now? What would York say?"

Carolina once again raised her head. Fire burned in her eyes, before being replaced with shame. She nodded, grabbed the third Martini that Lopez had bought for Felix, and downed it. She smiled, a transformation having taken place. Standing up, she walked over to where Wash was sitting, grabbed him and pulled the surprised Blue to dance floor, nodded to Church, and began to dance as music began to play. Donut leapt and yelled;

"I'm gonna get a piece of that action!" and ran across the table in the direction of the dancers, shaking the table, and causing it to turn off as safety protocols took effect. A collective groan, led by Grif was heard, but was drowned out by Caboose barrelling after Donut. Shrugging, Tucker followed a moment later. Simmons, Grif, Doc and Sarge joined a moment later. Felix moved onto a small stage in the centre, and, recognising the song, began to sing.

"Two-one-three girls talk too much and two-one-two boys not enough…"

The next hours passed in a blur. Various people singing badly, Caboose dancing wildly, Grif throwing up over Simmons, Tucker and Carolina dancing, Tucker falling over as he attempted to impress Carolina, Carolina and Felix dancing, Lopez crowdsurfing, getting into a fight with some pilots who wanted their Hornets back, and inviting random revellers off the street to join in the party. Church mixed songs like there was no tomorrow, and everyone drank far too much.

As the party wound down, dawn appeared on the horizon, and the troopers sat around the large gambling table, looking towards a fragment of Church, waiting to take a picture. Despite the time, all were buzzing, and grinning happily. Carolina, at the head of the table nodded at Felix as Church finally appeared, sitting down. There was a flash, a pause, then another.

They met up in a park in the next afternoon. Carolina handed out the holoframes. Felix switched his on, smiling as various photos taken throughout the night cycled. The group happily reminisced and swapped stories about the party.

"Hang on… where did you get the money from?" Simmons asked. "We're broke, remember?"

"I thought of doing a collection" Carolina replied. "It's the least I could do. But that's not all."

"What?" Asked Wash.

"Well, since the War against the Aliens is over, and there's a lot of missing data about the Blues, Church did some imaginative… modifications on the databases."

"And?" Grif asked.

"We're going back to Blood Gulch!" Sarge crowed. "We're getting shipped out in the evening!"

"We're being relocated as military veterans" Church explained "with full pay, and no interference from outside. I mean, we can call for extra supplies and equipment, but we're finally getting what we deserve!"

Felix smiled happily. He was going to get a home.

"Hey, Sarge, how do you feel about having an ex-mercenary on your team?" You've got Kimball and Doc, but the Blues have Wash and Carolina, so the teams do need balancing…"

**Author's note:**

**Thanks for reading! Please review and share this, and suggest what I should do next!**


End file.
